The present application is generally related to improving electronic authentication and reducing risk of electronic transmissions between multiple sources using multiple communication networks.
Fraud can be prevalent in any context or industry. Customary authentication techniques may rely on face-to-face interactions to confirm an identity of the person. When these authentication requirements are implemented in an electronic environment, electronic authentication becomes an even more difficult problem to solve. Improved authentication techniques are required.